


Video Camera

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: random drabbles [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Banglo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a video camera on a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Camera

I woke up with the sound of birds singing; I opened my eyes and looked outside the window admiring while the view passed fast in front of my eyes. I sat up straight and passed through the small space between the front seats, sitting on the passenger seat.

“Finally.” I heard Yongguk and smiled at him, giving him a small peek on his cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

“As well as I could,” the car was walking fast on the road and in both sides there were only grass and flowers, and I could see a few animals so far that they were same sizes as ants. “Where are we?”

“I have no idea.”

I smiled softly and looked at him one more time. The sun was hitting his face, his sunglasses on the top of his nose; he was using a white wife beater and I could see his arms, all of his muscles.

“I still don’t understand why you came with me,” I said in a low voice, watching a smile appearing on his lips.

“I would never let you run away alone.”

“Thank you, Gukkie.”

“Please don’t call me that way, it’s so… Childish.”

“I think is cute.”

“Shut up.”

I chuckled and opened my backpack on my feet, taking my video camera, turning it on and turning to the eldest.

“Are you filming? Stop, Junhong!”

“Don’t call me like that, idiot,” I hit his arm and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious, stop recording me. I hate that stupid mania.”

“It’s because when I get older I wanna see it and remember how beautiful you used to be,” I said and he turned his eyes to me, staring at my eyes. “Pay attention on the road, I’m too young to die.”

“If today were the last day of your life, what would you say to me?” He asked, slowing down the car. 

I thought a bit, never moving my camera away from him, and finally found my answer, “I would say that I love you.” He stepped on the brake so suddenly I almost drop my camera. “Holy shit, Yongguk!”

“You love me?” He turned to me and I have never seen him so serious.

“I thought you always knew.”

“When you were younger I always thought that, but I also thought it was just a phase.”

“My feelings are real, though,” I opened the door and got out, filming the place where we were. The middle of nowhere.

“Zelo, look at me!” I heard he calling me and turned 180 degrees. He also got out of the car and walked onto me.

“What do you want? You made a question and I answered it,” it was my time in the day to roll my eyes. 

“Put away this camera,” he said and pulled it from my hand, leaving it over the car. “You said you loved me.”

“So what?”

“Why are you bitching right now?”

“If today were the last day of your life, what would you say to me?” I repeated his question. He stared at me and for a second I thought he wouldn’t answer, but then I heard his voice.

“I’m not good with words, so I would do something.”

“And what would you do?”

“This,” and then he kissed me.

Years later when we watched that video he almost killed me because our first kiss were recorded; I hided the video from him and for a week I watched it every day. Because he wasn’t good with words so that was the best proof of his feelings. That was the proof that he also loved me.


End file.
